The Deeps
by Talkumi
Summary: When a Japanese businessman comes too NY and seems to be very suspicious it's up to the Hamato clan to save the day. How ever they did not count on four girls coming into their life with a secret. Who is Fox? And what is his history with these girls? This is a AU of where the turtles are humans and meet my OCs. 2k12 Turtles
1. Chapter 1

**OK this is an AU ...they will be humans! I still love the turtles as turtles. I will be doing this story as a request for my dearest friend Laura Kay she's not on this site or any site but she is co-writing it! yay. Oh and my other story the Huntress will continue but on a slower pace.**

**First introductions. (AN: This is a Human turtles and Ocs story I'll keep it as less Mary-sue as I can.)**  
**The girls.**  
**Name**: Liana Deep (Lia)  
**Age:** 16  
**Description:** She has deep blue eyes that looks like the very deep part of an ocean. She ties her jet black hair up into a bun and two turquoise blue strands fall next to her face while she keeps up her hair in two chopsticks. Normally she wears a blue t-shirt with Captain Ryan on it and jean shorts with black sneakers for shoes.  
**Personality:** Being the oldest she naturally looks out for her sisters and tends to be protective of them. Although her sisters call her uptight she always jokes around with them. Also being the oldest tends to give her a lot of stress because she needs to be the responsible one but she knows she can rely on her sisters if she is down.  
**Hobbies:** She listens to Japanese music and her favourite tv show is Space Heroes. She also reads manga and watches anime shows. And when she isn't doing that she is hanging out with her sisters.

**Name:** Raellyn Deep (Rae)  
**Age:** 15  
**Description:** Rae is your typical tough girl. She has grey eyes and crimson curly hair. She usually ties up her hair in a messy low pony. Her ears are pierced two gold hoops at the top of her left ear and one hoop at the bottom of her right. She wears a normal red tank top with black army pants and combat boots and her hands are covered by biker gloves.  
**Personality:** Don't let her look fool you Rae will do anything for hers sisters and expresses emotions very easily. She has a temper but hides it very well she believes that anger won't solve anything but that doesn't stop her from using sarcasm. Shes a major hopeless romantic. She also loves music and you will always find her moving to some kind of beat  
**Hobbies:** Her hobbies include riding on her black motorcycle and reading romantic novels and messing with her younger siblings.

**Name:** Diana (Di)Deep  
**Age:** 14  
**Description:** Di has shoulder length, dark, brown, wavy hair. She has hazel almost wood coloured eyes. She wears light violet-rimmed glasses and wears a long-sleeved sweater with a purple and grey diamond pattern on the front, and plain grey on the sleeves. She also wears a pair of grey skinny jeans and white sneakers.  
**Personality:** Di is the nerd of the family, she's incredibly smart, loves to read and loves all things electronic. Di does not like violence, she would rather calmly try to talk something through than resort to violence. She loves her sisters even though most of the time she does not understand  
their, slower, way of thinking and she's quite close to her twin sister Mia.  
**Hobbies:** Give her a math equation or a really difficult puzzle and Di will solve it. Inventing things is also a past time for her and unfortunately also fixing the broken appliances around the house. Biology, Physics , History and many more Di will read all of it.

**Name:** Maria (Mia) Deep  
**Age:** 14  
**Description**: Mia has long, blonde, wavy hair that reaches up to her thighs now and then a stray strand will fall over her face . She has sky blue eyes and a light splash of freckles on her cheeks. She wears a white T-shirt that has a picture of a pizza slice on it and wears ripped baggy jeans with sneakers.  
**Personality:** Mia's the youngest of the four sisters even though she has a twin, Diana. Mia was the last to be born by an hour. This usually leads to a lot of competitions to see who's better between the two. She is a happy-go-lucky kind of person and is always looking for fun. Mia loves to be around people and is almost never serious and takes a lighthearted approach on things. Mia loves her sisters and is always ready to go do something with them.  
**Hobbies:**Mia loves to play video games and eat pizza. She also does pranks on her sisters and on people she knows. She enjoys chilling with her sisters and shredding it on her skateboard.

**Pls R&R and tell me what you think. **

**~Talkumi**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the description of the boys human form. I'm not gunna put their personalities in and their hobbies cause we all already know them and it's based of 2k12 universe. (AN: They will be a little older and they aren't the same age as eachother)**

The Boys Name: Leonardo (Leo) Hamato

Age: 17

Description: Leo was hazel brown wavy hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a plain blue shirt and dark grey jeans. On his feet he wears brown leather sandals.

Ninja outfit: Leo is covered from his mouth till his feet in black clothing and he wears a blue mask over his eyes. He also has a leather strap over his shoulders where his twin katana is sheathed.

Name: Raphael (Raph) Hamato

Age: 16

Description: Raph is the resident badboy he has jet black straight hair that reaches just above his shoulders. And emerald green eyes. A scar resides on the right- bottom of his cheek. He wears a dark red T-shirt that shows of his muscles and black ripped jeans. He also wears bikers boots , gloves and a leather jacket.

Ninja outfit: Unlike Leo, Raph wears a black tank top and black pants with boots.A black cloth covers his mouth he also wears a red mask while his hair is tied up. Raph wields a pair of sais which he keeps in a belt around his waist.

Name: Donatello (Donnie) Hamato

Age: 15

Description:Donnie has dark brown curly hair. His eyes are red/brown coloured and he was a gap in his wears a purple long-sleeved shirt with a white E=MC2 logo on it. He wears a normal pair of jeans with a pair of sneakers.

Ninja outfit: Just like Leo's outfit except he wears a purple bandanna with his bo-staff.

Name: Michaelangelo(Mikey)Hamato

Age: 14

Description: Mikey was sandy,wavy blonde hair and wears a orange shirt with a grey hoodie. He wears baggy,ripped jeans and sneakers. He also has pale-blue eyes. And his face is adorned with freckles.

Ninja outfit: Just like Raph except with a orange bandanna and he wields nunchucks.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it took long to post this i was a little lazy...Aw well here its is. (Disclaimer dont own turtles but the AU and plot and my OCs if i did own Tmnt Casey won't exist...Apritello!)**

**Chapter 1: Ninjas and damsels.**

It was evening, around ten. Four sisters were walking home from Sam's Pizza Place. Rae, the second oldest sister. Was starting to get annoyed with her youngest sister, Mia.

"Ugh, Lia why did ya let Mia have so much coke, ya kna it makes her go on a suga high."

"I don't know... she gave me the puppy eyes."

"Yeah but lettin her have four glasses is just bein a plain push ova."

Mia was running around her sisters as they walked.

"Dudes dudes dudes dudes. Lets go do something!"

Lia sighed. It probably wasn't such a good idea to let her have so much after all.

"Mia we have to get home. Unlike you some of us are getting tired."

As if on cue Mia's twin, Diana yawned.

"My point proven."

"Awww, but it's still early."

Mia whined. "Mia it's not early it's almost half past ten" said Di ,who just checked her watch.

"But adventure lies around every corner."

"Pfft yeah right Mia, ya crazy." Rae rolled her eyes, getting rather tired herself.

Just then as the sisters turned a corner they saw some dodge looking guys leaning against a wall staring at them.

"Just keep your heads straight and keep walking." Lia whispered.

The men started following them. That's when Mia spoke up in a very loud tone.

"See dudes, I told you guys adventure was around every corner, just look at those guys following us!"

"Ugh Mia! Run!" Lia yelled.

"Ya dan't havta tell me twice Lia!" replied Rae

As the sisters started running the men followed close on their heels.

"I think we should split up."

"No. That's a really bad idea Rae."

"Oh yeah, and why is it, Lia?"

"Would you guys stop arguing, this isn't the time for it!" Rae and Lia looked at Di.

She was right. The sisters though, weren't fast enough to out run the men and they quickly caught them and cornered them against a wall.

"Well well well. Looki ere boys we got ourselves some easy money."

"Who ya callin easy money?!" Rae snapped.

The men smirked and chuckled. "I'm callin ya easy money sweetheart. Cause ya are ganna hand ya money ova ta us or we'll have ta 'convince' ya ta."

"Rae, we should just hand it over we're no match for them." said Di trying to avoid violence. Mia at this point, had lost her burst of energy she had from the coke and started reaching for her purse.

"Mia dan't hand ya money ova ta these creeps. The day I hand my money ova ta them is the day I die"

The man who seemed to be in charge of the group of thugs smirked maliciously. "That could be arranged."

Rae kept a hard glare at them. Her sisters though weren't as confident.

"Rae stop it, just give them your money." Hissed Lia.

"Na I think she made er choice." Said the leader.

The men came nearer. Suddenly they all heard a voice, it was a young, gentle but stern males voice.

"Is that anyway to treat young ladies?"

Another voice spoke it was a rough, heavy Brooklyn accent.

"Dat's ya smack talk? Dat's just sad Leo."

Yet another voice came,it sounded younger and Californian.

"Dudes can we just save them then talk later?"

"Mikeys right we shouldn't be arguing when saving people." said a very sophisticated voice.

Then four ninjas came out of the shadows and wasted no the men were sprawled on the floor the red-banded ninja dropped one unconcious guy and turned to the did the rest of the ninjas.

"You can go home now. These guys won't be bothering you anymore." Said the one with the blue bandanna that covered his eyes along with a black ninja suit.

The ninja next to him who was wearing a red mask smirked. "Dat's obvious aint it?"

"Well technically yes, because they are unconscious..."

"Don dude he wasn't actually asking a question." Interrupted the ninja in the orange mask.

"Well Mikey it sounded like it." said the ninja with a purple mask.

"Guys, would you stop. Lets try not to embarrass ourselves in front of them." Said the one with the blue mask.

"Thank you very much for saving us." Said Lia, still a little shocked from the fight.

"No problem miss." said Blue Mask.

"Ok can we stop the corny talk and just go home?" Rae said, impatiently. she didn't like to feel helpless and through that fight she was pretty much completely helpless.

"Rae, I'm at least saying thank you." Lia turned to the ninjas, "Sorry for her behaviour and thanks again, but we should be going."

The ninja in blue nodded, then signalled to the others and they jumped and flipped up a building into the night. When the sisters got home they were greeted with two glaring parents.

"Where have you girls been?!" Thundered their mom, Sara.

"Honey calm down, I'm sure they have a perfectly good reason for being late. Right girls?" Said their dad, Jack.

"Yes we do, we were being chased by some thugs." Said Lia plainly.

Any anger that was in Sara's face melted, and was replaced with concern.

"Are you all alright. Are you hurt. How many fingers am I holding?"

"Mom we're fine some, Guys saved us." Said Rae.

"Oh, that's a relief. Did you thank them?"

"Well Lia did most of the thanking." Stated Di.

Sara sighed. "Well off to bed your second day in New York involves packing.


End file.
